


butterfly from the bottom of the ocean

by aquaexplicit



Series: if i'm dancing [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Cisco in Lingerie, Established Relationship, Harry Is Too Smitten To Function, M/M, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Soft Harrisco, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: Cisco shaves his legs. Harry, predictably, has no chill about it.Sequel to "your gravity has got me bowing in devotion."





	butterfly from the bottom of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> [UPDATE: NOW WITH AN INCREDIBLY LOVELY ART PIECE BY SAGEROSECOOPERATIVE. CHECK IT OUT AND SWOON!!!!!!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sagerosecooperative/171170411665)

“Harry, come on. It’s beach day!”

Cisco says it like it’s official. Knowing Cisco like Harry does, he doesn’t doubt Cisco has laminated itineraries and picnic baskets and the day officially added to the Central City community calendar. Harry tries to be annoyed about it while he works on the pulse gun upgrade.

When he looks up, Cisco’s pouting. His irritation wobbles under the sharp urge to bite Cisco’s bottom lip then kiss the disappointment away.

He lays his tools down then pulls Cisco to him, ignoring Cisco’s eye roll, focusing on the warmth of Cisco’s skin between his teeth. He doesn’t have to resist his urges when it comes to Cisco anymore.

“If you wanna make out, we totally can. At the beach. In the ocean. It will be very Baywatch.”

“I don’t like the beach,” Harry says, kissing along Cisco’s jaw. He doesn’t.

He also doesn’t like pretending everything is fine. Barry may be out of jail, but The Thinker is still slinking around the city, watching them. Plotting against them. Harry knows there’s not much to do but wait until he makes his next move. It makes his fingers itch for something. Violence or metal or Cisco’s skin.

“I’m gonna wear a bikini.”

Harry’s neck snaps quick enough to break. He inhales, sharp, and his world narrows down to the dip between Cisco’s collar bone. It’s the most intimate strip of flesh revealed. But in a bikini -

It’s not like Harry hasn’t seen Cisco, all gauzy soft and lovely, in silk and lace and fucking bows. Wrapped up like a pretty present, just for Harry. But in a bikini -

“What color is it?” Harry breathes. Visions of thin fabric tied around the v of Cisco’s hips make his head go a little blurry. There’s a little jolt of jealousy, whispering that it's not a sight for anyone else to see, but it’s weak against the promise of Cisco wrapped in flimsy cloth and rolling around on sand as warm as his skin.

“Dude. Chill.” Cisco bops his nose. “I’m just kidding.”

Harry frowns. He’s more disappointed than embarrassed at how easily Cisco can key him up, how high Cisco can breathe him with just the barest promise. It makes his bones feel too young, unsure in his own always hot skin, a weakling to all the good only Cisco can give.

Cisco rubs comforting palms along his arms. “You know that’s only for you to see.”

The breathy tease is a cheap trick, but Harry goes all soft and stupid inside when Cisco speaks low and just to him.

“But I do have a surprise for you.” Cisco kisses him light on the lips. “You only get it if you come though.”

“You’re a monster.”

Cisco smiles brightly. “Come on, babe. We could all use a break. We deserve it. You deserve it. Most importantly, I deserve it. And I packed picnic baskets.”

“Of course you did.” Harry doesn’t try to fight the grin that spreads. He kisses Cisco on the forehead, chest fluttering light when Cisco raises on his tip toes to receive it. “Fine. I’ll go to beach day. But I’m going to be a dick the whole time.”

-

Harry underestimates how difficult it is to maintain a resting bitch face on beach day.

The weather is lovely. The sky is clear as the water, calm blue stretching horizon to horizon, a gentle backdrop for the warm midday sun. There are swarms of people on the beach but Wally speeds around to find them a decent square of sand to lay out their blankets.

Caitlin brings SPF 90 sunscreen. It’s not as high as what Harry uses on his own Earth, but he takes it from her with a tight thanks and a nod. He already changed into the swim trunks Cisco brought him, so he slides off his shirt, not missing the thumbs up Caitlin and Iris shoot Cisco’s way or the self-satisfied smile Cisco reflects back. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. He does stand a little straighter.

“Want some help with that?” Cisco offers, eyes bright, hand outstretched for the sunscreen. “I can get your back.”

“I’ll know if you miss a spot.”

He lays on his belly and promises himself he’ll only melt for a few moments. Wallow like a heathen in the warmth of the sun and Cisco’s touch, his attention. He needs to be vigilant. Any moment could morph from Barry and Iris splashing in the ocean to them battling one of the most devastating villains they’ve faced. Cisco was right - the rest of the team deserve a few hours to breathe. But someone has to stay sharp. Harry is more than willing to remain on the edge.

“Tell me if it’s too cold,” Cisco says before running his hands over Harry’s shoulder.

It’s not cold. Cisco must have warmed the lotion before spreading his palms over the aches and throbs of Harry’s skin. The pressure and slide feel much better than Harry was expecting. It draws a startled exhale.

“Good?” Cisco asks. Harry can hear the grin in his voice.

There’s a sound of air breaking and sand sloshing under water. Suddenly there’s a shadow over Harry. He wants to growl at whatever cold has interrupted his warm Cisco touching time.

“Are you guys done with the sunscreen?” It’s Barry’s voice. “Caitlin said she had SPF 90. I only brought 40 and Iris - hey Cisco?”

Harry cracks one eye open to peer up at Barry. He tries to sort out whatever made him pause in his words.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Did you shave your legs?”

Cisco’s fingers falter on Harry’s back. Only for a moment. It’s enough for the ocean to get louder in Harry’s ears. He licks his lips.

“I thought it would help with wind resistance,” Cisco says, like that makes some sort of sense, but he’s resumed rubbing lotion into Harry’s skin and Harry can’t be bothered with sorting out whatever logic he’s using. “You know. In my Vibe suit.”

Harry sees Barry nod out of the corner of his eye. Then he sees Barry frown. “But you wear pants.”

“You got me there bro. Here’s the sunscreen.”

If Barry has any other questions, his face doesn’t broadcast them. He takes the lotion with a grin and runs painfully slow back to his wife. Harry has a hard time watching them without smiling.

Harry also has a hard time thinking past Cisco shaved his legs.

He wants to sit up and get his hands wrapped around Cisco’s ankles immediately. Feel all that already soft skin made even softer by the glide of a razor blade. His cheeks buzz, stubbled skin aching to scrape across Cisco’s thighs, leave pink over smooth skin. How will Cisco’s shaved calf feel under his tongue? Will he still taste the same?

“You know, I really thought you’d jump me as soon as you figured it out. I’m proud of your display of self-control. Not gonna lie, I’m also a little disappointed - ”

Harry’s up before Cisco can finish his sentence. There’s lazy satisfaction on Cisco’s lips and Harry doesn’t really care that there’s a crowd of civilians surrounding them: he wants to fuck that look off of Cisco’s face, replace it with that gasping, beatific pleasure that is one of Harry’s favorite things to see.

“When,” he starts, eyes drifting. Cisco is still wearing his t-shirt but he’s in his red trunks, sitting with his calves crossed and pressed against each other. Harry doesn’t know how he missed the smoothness of Cisco’s skin. His fingers curl into his palms.

“Last night, after you went to sleep. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Harry flicks his gaze to Cisco’s face but his eyes are called back to the spread of thick, soft thighs. “Why?” he asks, reminding himself that he can’t run his palms along that skin, can’t caress up and up until Cisco is trembling his name out on the sand. Why can’t he do that again?

Cisco shrugs. “I thought you’d like it. I know you like - you’re always more handsy when I deep condition my hair, or do a face mask, or use my sugar scrub. You like it when I’m soft.”

Giving in, because there’s only so much a man can take, Harry brushes his fingertips on the tender skin behind Cisco’s knee. Cisco bites his lip.

“You’re always soft,” Harry breathes, but damn - he’s not always soft like this. Harry draws his palm down Cisco’s calf, watching goosebumps rise in the wake of his touch, and curls his fingers around Cisco’s ankle. “You feel - ”

“Yeah,” Cisco agrees. He threads his fingers with Harry’s and Harry doesn’t know if it’s a mindless gesture of affection or he’s trying to stop Harry from spreading his legs apart and learning every knew inch of softness with his fingers. “I understand why everyone who does this does this now.”

“Are you guys making out?” someone calls from across the beach. Harry thinks it’s Iris, but he’d have to look away from the feast of Cisco’s skin to be sure, and he doesn’t want to.

“This is a family beach!” Wally yells.

Cisco doesn’t go red, but he does duck his head, hair waterfalling around his face. “Come on. Let’s go kick everyone’s ass at chicken. You can thoroughly enjoy your present later.”

“Fine,” Harry huffs, letting Cisco pull him to his feet.

They only lose one round of chicken, mostly because Harry keeps getting distracted by Cisco’s soft skin under his fingers. He gluts himself on it that night, learning the smoothness with his touch and tongue and teeth.

Cisco stocks up on razors and shaving cream, different brands than the ones he uses for his facial hair. He lines them up next to Harry’s things in the bathroom cabinet.

-

When Cisco asks, “Do you want to shave them for me?” one night, Harry’s brain goes white hot. It’s just for a second but he forgets to breathe. The sensation of it doesn’t wound him as deeply as seeing Cisco’s lacey panties for the first time - Harry had honestly felt an ache like a bullet in his chest when he’d figured out what was poking over Cisco’s too low sweats. But it does leave his skin raw and throbbing.

Harry doesn’t answer with words. Sometimes his throat closes in shock at how much Cisco offers him. He can’t speak in the face of Cisco laying all of his vulnerabilities in Harry’s hands, of Cisco wrapping himself in softness then placing himself on an altar for Harry’s mouth. Cisco just gives. Just reaches for Harry and offers all of his love and beauty as easy as breathing and Harry can’t breathe around it.

He answers with action. He paints warmth into Cisco’s calves. He kisses every swatch of silky skin. He pants and asks through clenched teeth if he can stain Cisco’s thighs with come and swallows Cisco’s yes.

-

There’s a Jacuzzi in the middle of the hotel room. Harry had wanted to do this at home - Cisco’s home that has somehow morphed into his, but if anyone asked Harry he’d say it was Cisco himself that was his foundation. He doesn’t trust this space he’s never been. How do they know The Thinker hasn’t mapped this place out before they even reserved it?

Now that they’re here, Harry settled naked in the tub while Cisco changes into something new for Harry in the bathroom, he’s glad he let Cisco remind him that Cisco is a powerful metahuman that can blast Devoe into another Earth if he tries to interrupt their date.

The sound of the door opening makes Harry’s blood boil hot as the water. Cisco bought a set of lingerie Harry’s never seen before. Said he wanted to wear something special for this. Harry doesn’t even try to imagine what it’s going to be. The reality of Cisco is always better than the fantasy.

“Close your eyes,” Cisco calls before he steps out.

It’s an effort, but Harry does.

He hears the soft padding of Cisco’s feet. His body feels weightless and he wants to anchor himself in Cisco’s strength. There’s a splash of water, a gentle clutter of objects, and Harry can feel Cisco settled on the edge of the tub without seeing him.

“Okay. Open.”

The first thing Harry focuses on in Cisco’s hair. Glossy and falling in big, loose curls. Harry loves it like that. Cisco knows it.

His eyes follow the curves of Cisco’s body, settling on the sunset pink lace stretched over his chest. It punches Harry dumb. Cisco’s worn longer bralette’s before, soft, pretty fabric resting over his belly, but he’s never worn anything like this. It stops just above his ribs. The panels are sheer with embroidered roses covering his nipples.

The panties are similar in color and design. Mesh that Harry knows will be sinful under his fingers, because Cisco never skimps on quality, because Cisco should never skimp on quality. They're sweet in color, kissed with floral detail. They cover less than any pair Harry’s seen Cisco wear.

“You like it?” Cisco runs his fingers over the silk bra straps and Harry sways forward. “It’s a different style.”

“It works for you,” Harry breathes.

Cisco lets out his own shaking breath. In a way, it’s comforting that Cisco can be just as broken up about this. Harry doesn’t know if he could take it if he was the only one falling over himself to be together. But it also makes Harry’s skin stretch tight. He wants Cisco to know, to feel as deeply as he feels the vibrations of the universe, that Harry wants him.

“Come here, Harry.”

Harry follows Cisco’s voice like a siren call. When he’s close enough, Cisco settles his ankles over Harry’s shoulder, hooking him further in. He turns his head to press kisses into Cisco’s skin.

“Are you ready?” Cisco asks, picking up the shaving cream.

“Are you?” 

He mostly is. He wants this, in his bones he wants this, but his fingers do tremble a bit when he takes the can. Cisco’s nicked himself a few times. He said it only stung a little. But Harry doesn’t want to sting Cisco at all.

“Shake the can first,” Cisco tells him. He knows but he doesn’t snap that he knows. Cisco is going to let him drag razor blades over his tender skin. Harry isn’t going to lash out. Not here. Not with this. “You only need a little.”

Cisco lets one foot slide from Harry to dangle in the water. Harry focuses on Cisco’s leg, which feels suddenly small in Harry’s hands. He kisses Cisco’s ankle again before spreading the cream in slow, hypnotizing swaths.

It’s mesmerizing. The feeling of the cream, the flow of it over Cisco’s skin, the heaviness of Cisco’s breath. Harry’s already hot inside. He could pull Cisco into the water and tear those ridiculous panties off Cisco’s hips and make an utter mess of him. But Harry has learned the benefits of unwrapping Cisco slowly.

“How far up?” Harry asks, eyes focused on the white fluff he’s spreading over Cisco’s knee.

“Well I heard only slutty girls shave up to the thigh,” Cisco teases. “So up to the thigh.”

Cisco guides Harry by the wrist, directing. Harry follows easily until he’s covered Cisco up. He shakes the excess cream from his skin in the water and holds his hand out for the razor.

“I’ll be careful,” Harry promises. The razor feels heavy when Cisco places it in his palm.

Cisco smiles. “I know. You don’t always have to be so gentle with me, Harry. I’m not going to break.”

Harry knows. Cisco is strong. Cisco has a spirit that can take pain and grief and settle back into place, just as hopeful and bright as before. Even if he could be broken, Harry doesn’t know if he has that kind of power. If he wants it.

He’s not going to test it, though.

For a moment, Harry doesn’t know where to start. He’s watched Cisco do this a few times. Taking a deep breath, stilling any shakes, he brings the razor up to the side of Cisco’s thigh. The first drag of it cuts down his own spine. He shivers under the movement. White disappears, revealing wet skin, and Harry has to remind himself to look ahead and not just at what he’s uncovered.

Harry stops when he gets to the knee. He lets out a deep breath the same time Cisco does. When he looks up, Cisco’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and his eyes are wide and wild. Harry’s gaze falls between Cisco’s legs. It takes everything in him not to surge forward and mouth at the hard line of Cisco’s dick underneath the panties.

“This is hotter than I anticipated,” Cisco says, a little high, shifting on the tile. “I don’t know if I can make it through both legs.”

Harry doesn’t know either. “You can,” Harry assures him anyway, cleaning off the razor before bringing it back. He pulls it in another long, sensuous drag, before meeting Cisco’s eyes again. “You will.”

“Christ.”

Cisco exhales heavy and Harry can see his toes curl. The shaky spill of Cisco’s want both exacerbates Harry’s own and gives him the calm to shave through another swath of cream. He waits until Cisco is sucking on his lip again before kissing the side of Cisco’s foot.  

“You’ll make it. And you’ll do it for me.”

“Jesus Christ, Harry - ”

“Say it,” Harry says, voice much stronger than he feels.

He’s half-way done with Cisco’s leg. He can feel himself hard and desperate under the water, just the same as Cisco is wet and needy, cradled in his silk. He wants to feel how soft he’s made Cisco’s skin. He wants to taste it and wrap it around his neck while he pulls Cisco’s pretty panties to the side and fucks him into panting, boneless beauty. He wants to hear the words more.

“I’ll take it for you,” Cisco breathes. “The same way I wear my pretty things. Just for you.”

Harry closes his eyes. He gives himself a moment to calm before cleaning the razor again.

When he follows the curve of Cisco’s knee, he’s gentle. The skin feels more tender than ever under the scrape of the razor. He’s afraid of cutting Cisco, even making the smallest nick, but he’s afraid of not applying enough pressure and making Cisco go back over his work.

He hears a sharp intake of breath. It scares him. Terrified he’s hurt Cisco despite no sign of blood, Harry looks away from his task.

Only to find Cisco palming himself over his panties.

“I couldn’t not,” Cisco pants. “You look so serious and hot and it feels so good. You’re making me feel really, really good.”

All Harry can do is exhale. “Good.”

His next swipes are a little quicker. He’s still trying to achieve his goal, to make Cisco smooth and soft, to make Cisco feel good. Cisco’s touch is light. But the tease is driving Harry’s hunger and if Cisco gets himself off before Harry can, Harry thinks his brain is going to break.

Once Harry has shaved through all the cream, Cisco dips his leg into the water. Harry washes the excess off until Cisco’s skin is gleaming.

Cisco has to stop touching himself to hand Harry a tub of pink. The sugar scrub is supposed to do...something. Harry remembers Cisco telling him the scrub’s purpose after shaving, but he’d been too distracted by Cisco stretched in the bathtub to commit it to memory.

But Harry can put two and two together. He scoops some sweet smelling scrub onto his hands and rubs it over Cisco’s leg. It feels too rough against the pads of Harry’s fingers. He’s worried it’s too rough for Cisco’s softness, but Cisco makes a happy noise and leans back on his elbows, watching Harry through lidded eyes.

Harry washes off the scrub, then repeats the process with the other leg. When Cisco moves to rub at himself again, Harry clenches his jaw.

“It’s distracting when you do that,” Harry grits.

“Harry.” Cisco practically _whines_ his name. It coats Harry thick with want. “I need - ”

“We’re almost done. Then I’ll touch you all you want.”

Cisco groans, but he curls his fists at his sides. The vision settles satisfaction heavy in Harry’s gut.

He shaves Cisco just as diligently as he did the first time, keeping his movements slow, his pressure even. They’re both shuddering messes when Harry cleans off the last stripe of shaving cream around Cisco’s ankle. Harry rubs the sugar scrub into this leg, eyes trained on the wet spot Cisco’s dick is leaking against his panties.

Once the scrub is rinsed away, Harry doesn’t hold himself back. He presses his chest against the Jacuzzi wall so he can press his mouth to Cisco’s belly. Cisco’s fingers curl sharp in his hair. He kisses across Cisco’s fluttering skin, over Cisco's hips, dragging his cheek along the top of Cisco’s raw leg. They both groan. Harry turns his head so he can nip at the crease between Cisco’s thigh and panties, but Cisco tugs him to a halt.

“Do you remember the next step?” he asks, breathless.

Harry licks his lips. “Sucking you off?”

“Fuck.” Cisco closes his eyes. Shakes his head. “I mean in the shaving.”

Harry’s a second away from cursing himself. He doesn’t want another step. He hates this other step. No matter what it is, he’s not doing another step.

“Massaging the oil all over me.”

Harry pauses.

“I could do another step.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Cisco murmurs, pulling Harry by the air. Their mouths meet in a slick kiss. “On the bed.”

Harry is now fully on board with the other step.

He steps out of the Jacuzzi, deliberately slow, flushing hot under Cisco’s not so subtle gaze. He dries off quickly with the towel Cisco brought for him then makes his way to the bed, falling on his back while Cisco follows behind. Cisco tosses him the oil before crawling over him.

They kiss again, sloppy, need pressing messy all over each other. When Cisco pulls away to breathe he sucks at Harry’s neck. Harry lets Cisco mouth heat against his throat until he can’t breathe. Then he flips them, getting Cisco on his back. Cisco’s smiles up at him.

“Love it when you do that,” Cisco whispers, like Harry didn’t know.

Another kiss, then Harry pulls himself away, painfully, to drizzle oil in his hands. He takes a moment to breathe Cisco spread out for him. All for him.

Harry rubs the oil into both of Cisco’s legs. He works it gently over Cisco’s thighs, groaning like he’s the one being touched. Cisco is so soft. Soft for Harry, because of Harry. It’s different, knowing how Cisco’s flesh flushes under the razor to get so smooth. The sensation is so much more intimate now.

“You feel so good like this.” Harry’s told him before but Cisco doesn’t get tired of hearing it. Cisco spreads his legs wider, invites Harry to take everything. Harry’s spine bends under the weight of the offer and he kisses Cisco open mouthed. “You’re so soft. You’re so pretty.”

Cisco bucks into him when his thumbs sweep under the lines of his panties. “And I’m all yours. Like you’re all mine.”

Harry doesn’t mean to dig his nails into Cisco’s skin, but he can’t not. “Turn over.”

There’s a slyness to Cisco’s breathless smile. Harry can’t interpret it until Cisco flips on his belly, pushing his hips high off the bed, revealing the back of the panties. There are two silk strips of fabric, bright pink, tied in a bow that rests at the small of his back. Then there’s just...nothing. Not exactly nothing - enough fabric to attach to the cloth along Cisco’s hips, but not much. Cisco’s ass is almost entirely bare.

Cisco looks over his shoulder. “I told you. It’s a different style.”

Harry doesn’t get to the backs of Cisco’s legs. He flattens himself against Cisco’s back and angles Cisco into a kiss, deep and dirty. His dick is wedged between his hips and Cisco’s ass, soft scratch of Cisco’s panties cool against his hip bones. He scrambles for the oil bottle again.

He takes as much time as he can. Slicks Cisco up until he’s sloppy and panting and pressing into Harry’s fingers, whining for Harry to stop teasing. Harry sucks at back of Cisco’s thighs while he works Cisco so open they’re both half past desperate.

When it’s too much, Harry coats himself in oil too. He takes one more chance to run his palms over Cisco’s ass, breathing in the sight of Cisco’s gleaming skin. Cisco moans and rocks into his touch.

Harry leans over him, mouthing at his spine. “Ready, pretty?”

Cisco arches into him. Harry takes the hint.

The sound he makes when he slides inside is kind of pitiful. Needy and young and wild. But Cisco doesn’t sound much better. His moan comes deep from his belly.

“Harry,” he says, heavy, when Harry finally pumps out then back in. It drives Harry into some dumb, animal place, the way Cisco says his name. Like Cisco’s been thinking about this all day. Like Harry is the only Wells, the only one. Like Cisco loves him.

Cisco meets him thrust for thrust. Harry tries to pin his hips down, still him, make it last so he can fuck Cisco until he’s shaking and raw. But his fingers keeps sliding against Cisco’s slick skin and panties. He gives up and focuses on closing his eyes, holding his breath, thinking of something other than how warm and slick and good Cisco grips him.

Then he pushes forward, only to have Cisco push back against him. He holds on tight as Cisco presses up on his knees.

“Touch me, Harry. You said you would.”

Harry tries to swallow the roughness of his groan. He fails. He almost reaches to touch Cisco, but the candy sweet of the bow calls to him. Without thinking, he tugs, watching with deep satisfaction as the silk ties fall over Cisco’s thighs.

“You realize - fuck - that was pointless - fuck, Harry.”

He does, but he doesn’t care. It felt good in a primal way. Instead of speaking the sentiment aloud, Harry slides his hand under Cisco’s panties to grip his cock. Cisco surges into his touch.

They move together. Harry gives up trying to tease - the drag of his dick in Cisco’s heat is too much - and focuses on making Cisco lose his mind. He twists his hand around the head of Cisco’s cock and pulls at Cisco’s hair with the other hand. Cisco curses. Shakes. Twists his head again, opening his mouth, asking Harry for another kiss. Harry doesn’t deny him.

It’s imperative to the state of the multiverse that Cisco come first. Harry pulls out every trick he can think of. He licks inside Cisco’s mouth, bites at his shoulders, jerks him off with even, strong strokes. Whispers in Cisco’s ear how good he feels, how pretty and perfect he is, how soft, how Harry just wants to stay like this, driving him crazy, making him cry, forever.

Harry finds the angle that hits Cisco just right. Cisco moans words Harry can’t make out and covers Harry’s hand with his own. He’s close, Harry can taste it, he’s so close, and all Harry wants to do is get him there.

“Wanna feel you,” Harry pants, licking along Cisco’s throat. “Come on, Cisco, let me. Look at me. Show me that pretty face you make.”

Maybe that does it. Maybe it’s the way Harry yanks at his hair or the way he squeezes Cisco almost too tightly. Cisco says his name in a gasp, like it’s being clawed out of him, and that’s what does it for Harry.

Harry can’t move for a little while. Even when Cisco shimmies his shoulders and tells Harry, “Get off, you’re heavy.” He’s been bled out of energy. He’s heavy limbed from pleasure and Cisco’s softness.

Cisco half pushes him, half crawls from under him, rolling until Harry is face first in the pillows and Cisco is lying on his side.

“So,” Cisco pants. “We like shaving.”

Harry’s exhausted laugh is muffled by the pillow. He turns his head to find Cisco watching him.

“We give it a 5 out of 10.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. He snuggles into Harry, using his hands to roll Harry where he wants him, then settles his cheek against Harry’s shoulder. Harry goes with it until Cisco’s comfortable. His hands come up from the bed to run along whatever parts of Cisco he can reach.

“I thought you might not like it,” Cisco admits quietly. He catches one of Harry’s hands in his, dancing fingertips along Harry’s palm. It tickles. Harry doesn’t move away. “I thought you might think it was weird. Or that it wouldn’t be as sexy as I thought it would be in my head.”

“Mm. I love it when you’re wrong.”

Cisco kisses his chin. “Rest up, old man. We’re going again in 20.”

Harry groans. That sounds amazing, in theory, but - “You kicked my ass, Ramon. I don’t know if I can.”

“You said you’d touch me all I wanted,” Cisco reminds him. He noses against Harry’s throat. “And I still want. I also feel like there was talk of blowjobs in my future?”

A pang of lust settles in Harry’s stomach. “There was. But you gotta give me 30.”

Cisco grins. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> in a comment on "gravity," someone mentioned harrisco having sex and those panties that have the hole cut out of them. idk where the shaving thing came from but i 100% believe that cisco would shave his legs and make harry feel how soft they are.


End file.
